Chiquititas: The Magical Journey
Chiquititas: The Magical Journey is a fantasy-action 2009 game based on a successful children's musical telenovela from Argentina for the Nintendo Wii. Gameplay Based on the Argentinian Chiquititas franchise (which began as a television series and quickly inspired the creation of branded apparel, a magazine, several soundtrack albums, a Broadway-style musical, and a feature film), this game brings South America's incredibly popular "Little Angels" to Wii fans worldwide. The game is a third-person platform jumper with action and puzzle elements. Centering on a wonderful lead character that runs a home for orphans, Chiquititas incorporate the optimistic plotline, lively music and colorful video from the original television series. The game provides two playable characters from the 2006 show, Lily and Kili, exploring levels and fighting against enemies. The Show Chiquititas Sin Fin, also known as Chiquititas 2006, this new production was made to celebrate the show's 11th anniversary, and was originally aired in 2006. Written by Cris Morena and produced by herself and RGB Entertainment, Chiquititas 2006 was aired by Telefe and reprised by Disney Channel in some south-American countries and in Spain, as well as aired by SBT in Brazil. This season was particularly adapted in Portugal and Romania, and served as the basis for the Wii game Chiquititas: The Magical Journey. Magali Garcia (Jorgelina Aruzzi) is a cold hearted, strict young woman who works as a businesswoman. She got pregnant in the past, and after revealing it to her father Vítor (Ernesto Claudio), was sent to an abandoned place. Her son was sent by the Garcia's servant, under Vítor's orders, to an orphanage, and she had to lie by saying to Magali that her little child was stillborn. Repentant, the servant told Magali the truth, which made daughter hate father since then. Magali started looking for ther child, and is sure that the kid lives in an orphanage named Modelo Dumont. She goes there under a new identity: with the help of her best friend Lúcia (Mariana Richaudeau), she's now an adorable, a little bit crazy and funny woman, the sweet Lily. Under this alter ego, she ends up assuming a maternal figure to the orphans of the place, appearing as a Magali's distant cousin. Beyond them, Lily meets Terezinha (Mariana Briski), an arrogant housekeeper who is seen by the kids as an "evil witch", the orphanage's owners, Julieta (María Carámbula) and Pierre (Alejo García Pintos) Dummont, and their little spoiled children, Marcel (Luciano Ruiz) and Talita (Delfina Varni). The Dummonts are an ambitious, greedy and perverse family that aspire for money. Kili (Gastón Ricaud) is the handsome, simpathetic and adorable chef of the orphanage, and he and Lily soon fall in love for each other. The chiquititas of this season are Miki, Guta and Mosquito, teenagers forming a loving triangle, the younger orphans Luana, Anita, Nando, Paula, Pulga, Josep, Eduardo and Francisco. Except the main title song, all the themes are originally from previous seasons, but now rerecorded, with new even more sophisticated and creative videoclips. Category:Wii games Category:TV-based games